Mobile device applications have been designed and distributed for a variety of purposes. For example, many mobile device applications are designed for entertainment, social interaction, and productivity. One aspect that can be implemented across many different application types is communication with and among mobile device users. This can increase the social aspect of an application, and therefore, increase its utility. While mobile device users are acquainted with communication with other mobile device users by voice and text messaging, these methods of communication are typically geared toward one-to-one communication and are not usually implemented in applications. Applications implementing communication among and to users have either been cumbersome or have been implemented only to a limited extent. In particular, mobile device implementations of communication have generally not been effective for one-to-many and many-to-many communication.
Therefore, there is a need for improved implementations of integrated communication on mobile devices.